Does Your Heart Really Refuses To Remember?
by TheStelenaDiaries
Summary: What would happen if Rebekah really compelled Stefan to forget Elena in 04x10? How will Elena deal with it? Mostly Stefan and Elena but will feature other characters like Damon, Bonnie or Caroline
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Do it. Erase it all**

 **So this takes place on the 4x10 , this is what I imagined could hav happened if Rebakah did compelled Stefan to forget Elena so enjoy and give me your opinion**

Elena was shocked, she couldn't believe the words that just came out of Stefan's mouth .

"Do it. Erase it all."

Rebekah seemed at least as shocked than Elena was.

"What? She really hurt you that much ?" Asked a smiling Rebekah

"Stefan don't " said Elena with a soft voice.

Stefan had heard that soft voice so many times before, he knew that Elena was afraid , but also hurt.

"Fine, I'll do it , but first, you'll have to look Elena in the eyes and tell her how much she makes you suffer , you'll have to explain her what you are feeling when you imagine her being with your brother"

"Stefan, please.."said Elena feeling like the world was crumbling down.

"Shut up" compelled Rebekah . Elena wanted to speak so bad, try to convice him but because of the blonde vampire she was helpless.

"So, Stefan, do what I told you to do" said Rebekah as she compelled him, you'll have to tell her the truth and only the truth."

Stefan walked until he was right in front of Elena. She was on the verge of tears, because she could see in his green eyes how much she hurt him, his look was cold and filled with anger but vulnerable at the same time. She felt so guilty. None of this would have happened if she didn't slept with Damon, all of this is because of her feelings for Damon.

Stefan opened his mouth , his voice was trembling but his tone was harsh :

"Looking at you , it makes me wanna die. You were the only person that made me glad that I was alive. I feel more than betrayed , it's like thousand needles in my heart, it kills me everytime I look at all that we've been through, I never thought you would leave me this way.

I did everything possible to become again the man you fell in love with, to get rid of the ripper, you know how much it was hard , but I did it..for you because I thought our love was worth it , I thought our love was epic. I guess it's over , but I still don't understand why now? I knew you had some feelings for Damon but I thought you picked me because you loved ME that's what you told me during your transition how could you change you mind that fast " Stefan was becoming more and more angry he didn't want to hurt her but he was unable to stop talking : " I should hate you right?That would be fair. But I can't , I can't Elena because even though I'm so angry at you , even though you ripped my heart out , I still love you with every atom of my body, I still feel the need to protect you. But I don't wanna live this way , I want to forget each detail about you" his voice became a little bit softer now , Elena could hear the sadness in his voice andit was pure torture: " I want to forget how much you don't know how to cook, I wanna forget our first kiss, our longing stares, I wanna forget how much you can be vulnerable when it comes to friends and family I wanna forget our ups just like our downs and above it all I need to forget how my technically dead heart started to beat again when I firt met you. Because honestly the thought of you with my my brother is just too painful for me to handle , especially when it happened just a few days after I let you go because you needed to think about what you were feelin'...Instead you just threw our relationship away So this is goodbye Elena , I hope we'll get a new start , maybe we'll be able to be friends without me suffering!" Once he finished his monologue , Stefan was shocked by the words that he just uttered, he looked at Elena who was aghast by those same words , she was sobbing silently, still unable to say a word baecause of Rebekah's compulsion , but even if she could have talked she wouldn't know how to tell him how sorry she was for everything she put him through.

"I'm sorry Elena, I had to " managed to whisper Stefan

"Wow ,said a laughing Rebekah, must have been hard for you Elena to hear that"

Elena looked at her with disgust.

Rebakah was now in front of Stefan, ready to compell him: "Elena, you'll be able to talk only when I'll be over with him , once I will be gone you will be able to speak again " she looked into Stefan's gorgeous green eyes and compelled him at last :" You will forget everything about Elena , she's a compete stranger for you , you will forget every kiss, every laugh , every day the two of you spent together , you will forget how much she hurt you. You will forget the person who has been the greatest love of your life oncee i'll be out of this room" After she was finished , she gave a victorious look at Elena and walked out of the room,

Elena rushed to Stefan who had his eyes closed : "Stefan please talk to me , I didn't mean to hurt you , I will always care about you , please you have to trust me "

Unfortunately , it was too late.

When Stefan opened his eyes a few minutes later , he seemed confused , he looked at Elena and managed to say in a questioning voice :

"Katherine is that you?"

And that's when Elena realized her world was indeed crumbling down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi sorry it took me a long time to update enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or else Stelena would still be together**

'Katherine ? I thought you were out of Mystic Falls!' said Stefan with a confused tone as he was staring at Elena

'No, I'm not Katherine, don't worry...' Said Elena looking at her feet. She couldn't look him in the eyes because she knew that all of this was her fault.

Stefan placed his hand on her cheek like he did a million times before. The brunette felt a chill down her spine , she couldn't move.

'Who are you?' asked Stefan obviously shocked by the similarity between Elena and Katherine .

Elena took Stefan's hand away from her cheek gently because it was disrupting her , she smiled shyly .

'My name is Elena, I'm Katherine's doppelganger, I will tell you everything you need to know but first we should lead back to your house.

Stefan didn't know why but there was something about Elena that urged him to trust her.

He took the journey to get to the Salvatore mansion as an opportunity to watch her as she was driving.

She was gorgeous. She was the spitting image of Katherine. Except the fact that she had straight hair instead of curly one. Even if she had the exact same facial features and the same body that Katherine , Stefan felt something different about her , she breathed goodness , purity and a kind of indescribable that made her irresistible. He couldn't look away, he was dazzled by what Elena exuded. He was blown away by that woman without knowing why.

Elena noticed it and looked at him teasingly : 'You're staring Stefan'

Stefan smiled : 'No , I'm gazing '

Elena felt a twinge , she remembered when they were hiding from Katherine and they had exchanged almost the same sentences . Stefan saw something turn off in her eyes as she bit her lower lip , He found that gesture pretty attractive.

'Did I said something wrong ?' asked a worried Stefan

'Oh no you didn't ' said Elena with a sad smile . When they reached the Salvatore's manor , Elena sat on the couch and prompted Stefan to do the same .

'So how is it possible that you know me but I do not know you?' asked Stefan frowning as usual.

'Do you remember Rebekah?' asked Elena

'Blonde, original vampire who used to be obsessed with me ... yes vaguely' said Stefan jokingly

Elena couldn't help but laugh.

'Well you asked her to compell you so you would forget about me' said Elena still feeling guilty

'Stefan dazed , that girl seemed pretty amazing why would he want to forget about her?'

'Well I'm clearly an idiot. Why would I want to forget about you I mean you seem smart , you're funny and pretty'

'Trust me you had your reasons' said a sighting Elena 'pretty good reasons' added the brunette

'And what were they' asked the confused vampire

'Well you and I we had a...well...we used to be dating' said the blushing Gilbert. Why in hell was she feeling so dizzy around this amnesiac version of Stefan?

'Yeah I know' said Stefan smiling

'You...know?' Elena was pretty confused

'I'm amnesiac but I still have my brain , I figured it out quickly '

'How?'asked Elena frowning

'Well my instinct was to trust you, I instantly felt tied to you, I can't explain , but , when I was gazing at you in the car, I knew.' The Salvatore felt at ease with her , he felt like he could tell her everything he was feeling right now.

Elena could feel the heat rising in her body , she didn't know what was going on but she was feeling uncomfortable and maybe a little nervous.

'But I still don't understand why I would want to forget my lovely ...Oh' And suddenly Stefan understood... It was pretty obvious.

Elena stared at her feet again, just like Stefan did, neither of them wanted to talk about this , but they had to.

'We broke up that's why I erased every memory of you right?'

'Yeah, It was..too hard for you' said Elena with a trembling voice .

'I'm sorry , my choice was pretty selfish..'

'Don't worry... I don't blame you ..you already have done so much for me. You needed to focus on yourself' said Elena taking his hands in hers

Stefan looked at her fingers intertwined with his, he saw the daylight ring, she was a vampire .

'Maybe you should tell me about us since my brother is still out. How we met, how we fell, why we .. broke up'

'You and me it's a pretty long story

...are you sure you wanna hear it? May I remind you that you wanted to erase it ' said a smiling Elena

' I would really like to know what love story I erased , I'd like to understand'

' Okay If that's what you want '

Stefan was now grinning , Elena couldn't help but smile back , his gorgeous smile was contagious.

' We met last year , officially , we met as I was leaving the men's bathroom and you were entering them, we collided and we stared at each other for a few seconds and we tried to go our different ways but we were always in each other's way . It was a pretty awkward moment but know that I think about it it is funny ' said Elena with a tiny smile.

'What the hell were you doing in the men's bathroom. Wait , no , I don't want to know' said the Salvatore laughing.

Elena couldn't help but laugh with him.

'No! None of that , my brother had drugs addiction after we lost our parents in a car accident'

'You lost your parents? I 'm sorry ' said Stefan in a soft compassionate voice.

'Thank you ..Actually .. I think we should talk about this episode of my life... It's rather important for our relationship' said Elena in a serious tone .

'Really?' Said the vampire raising his eyebrows .

'Yeah..In fact, I was with my parents during the accident and I was still human , I was the only one who survived . At the hospital they said it was a miracle, and It was indeed. You were my miracle ,you're the one who saved me that night, you heard the accident and you tried to get my father out of the water but he wanted you to help me first. So that's what you did , when you came back for them it was too late. This was the first time you saved my life but It wouldn't be the last.'

'I don't remember that it happened but,, what I can tell that it's the best choice I've ever made' said Stefan with a shy smile

'I can never thank you enough for what you've done for me Stefan, it would be an endless list. You never gave up on me , so I'm gonna do everything I can to make you feel good even without your memories'

Elena put her hand on his cheek, he closed his eyes, she knew that it would soothe him, and for a short moment she forgot the world, Stefan was all that mattered, he was safe, he didn't hated her anymore, everything was okay again, they were alone in their little secret world. But then reality hit her, she was sort of dating Damon, she was kind of afraid of what she just felt while sitting by her ex soulmate. So she removed her hand from his cheek with a quick gesture.

'You're okay?' asked Stefan worried

Elena had no time to answer when Damon entered loudly the manor.

'Hey I received your text, Is he fine?' asked Damon as if Stefan wasn't in the room.

'Brother I'm right here and I'm fine okay?' said Stefan as he got up to serve himself a glass of boubon.

'I need one' said Damon imitating his brother 'So you don't remember anything about Elena?'

'Nope but she told me about us , I know we broke up , you don't need to spare me' said Stefan jokingly after taking a sip of bourbon.

'Oh really? She told you...everything?' said a surprised Damon putting his empty crystal glass on the table.

'I haven't had the time to tell him everything' said Elena throwing a glower, she knew exactly what he was thinking about

'Great' said a slightly irritated Damon

'I'm gonna take a shower ' said Stefan leaving the two of them alone

'Good idea' said Damon with a grin 'Take your time brother'

Once the younger Salvatore was upstairs Damon led Elena in the kitchen and lit the blender just in case his brother was eavesdorping.

'You didn't tell him about us? Seriously?' Said Damon angrily

' Yeah sorry Damon I'm sorry telling him that you were the reason we broke up didn't seem like a priority to me right now !' said Elena throwing her arms in the air

' You decided to act like everything was fine between you and him before he asked Rebekah to compell him to forget you?'

'Where were you when it happened ? You weren't there , IF you had been here none of this would have happened!' pointing her finger at him

'You're gonna blame ME for this?' said Damon shoked.

Elena took a deep breath and closed her eyes to calm down

'I'm sorry, this story made me a little bit nervous but.. Damon he doesn't hate us anymore..we just got him back , I don't want to lose him again, I know It's selfish but please give me a little time' said Elena in a soft voice

'Fine.. but I hope you know what you're doing..' said Damon with a sight

Elena gave him a peck on the lips to reassure him.

'Of course I do' said the Gilbert faking a smile

Damon returned in the living room deciding he needed a drink.

Elena may had seem to know what she was doing , but in fact didn't know what to do at all , but she'll find a way not to hurt anyone, at least _she hoped_.

 **Leave some reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Stefan and I are alone again.

This morning when I woke up , Damon was gone to the lake house to help my brother , leaving me alone to take care of Stefan. I found him in his bedroom looking at one of our pictures.

"Nostalgic much?" I asked smiling .

He turned to face me , a smile on his face , looking at me with those burning green eyes of his .

"To be nostalgic you have to remember " said Stefan with an amused smile as he put the picture down "I wish I could " We stood there staring at each other for a good minute , his light brown hair , his evergreen eyes were brighter than ever, his perfect lips parted in an almost invisible smile , his jaw line perfectly traced. Stefan is built like a greek god , I can't deny the fact that he's extremely attractive with his muscled chest visible under his white t-shirt and his perfectly sculpted facial features . Ok , I have to stop, I don't want him to catch me staring, plus I'm sort of dating his big brother...His soft voice brought me back to reality

"I need to ask you something that's been stuck in my head since we met"

"Go ahead"

" What is the exact reason for our breakup ?" My heart skipped a beat , I just couldn't find the strength to tell him, I didn't wanted to..

" I'd rather ...not talk about it.. it's still a pretty fresh breakup and it's pretty hard to talk about it especially when you can't remember us"

"I wish i could remember you , I really do . You must have been the perfect girlfriend and you're an amazing friend, most people would have given up on me" said Stefan with a sweet smile that makes me wanna smile back. "We never gave up on each other , we always fought for each other, it's our thing" I said as I remembered all the times he protected me , all the times he understood me when nobody else did and how all of that fell apart when I left him for Damon .. "Even if I don't remember us , I'll be there if you need me" whispered Stefan gently I looked into his deep green eyes and saw honesty and kindness , so different from what I saw in them before Rebekah compelled him : the sadness, the pain , the rage they're all gone... It's like the first time I laid my eyes on him as if I got my Stefan back... But what will happen when he'll find out about Damon and I ..

"Thank you" I said softly. I shook my head to try to think properly. "But right now you're the one who needs help"

Stefan's pov

She walked gracefully towards my closet and opened it , looking at me with the most wonderful smile I've ever seen

"What are you doing" I asked as I got closer to her

It looks like she was searching for something, she turned around , with one of my diaries in her hands.

"2009 Stefan, the year that me met" she said smiling proudly as she sat on my bed " I thought that by reading your own notes maybe you'll remember me" she said with a shy smile this time, waiting for my approval, she looked so cute in her black shorts and white tank top used as pajamas.

I smile at her and sit next to her : "Good idea "

She hands me my diary and i read out loud : _"For over a cantury I have lived in secret;_ _hiding in the_ _shadows ; alone in the world. Until now. I am a vampire. This is my story... I shouldn't have come home. I know the risk. But I had no choice. I have to know her."_

"Looks like I'm talking about you " I said looking at Elena who was smiling shyly "Have you ever read it before ?" I asked

"Not this one, you made me read some entries of past years but..never this one" she said with her soft voice that made her incredibly attractive "Maybe I shouldn't listen , It's private " she said as she was about to get up. "I caught her arm so she would stay with me, I liked her company a hell lot more than I probably should.. "Stay with me , I don't want to be on my own, and you're the one who inspired those entries anyway so" she smiled at me and we looked at each others for a moment. I'll never get tired of watching her, her endless brown eyes, her sweet smile and this perfect tan skin.. I swear she just blushed.. why would she? She looked at her feet , breaking our eye contact :"You should continue" Yes I should .. "Right" I said in a tone that was supposed to be casual but just seemed awkward. God I'm such an idiot!

" _I lost control today. Everything I've kept buried inside came rushing to the surface. I'm simply not able to resist her. I had a plan. I wanted to change who I was, create a life as someone new, someone without the past. Someone alive..."_

Suddenly Elena seemed confused, surprised even.

"What is it?" I asked in a concerned voice

"Don't worry It's nothing..It's just that I wrote pretty much the same thing in my diary that day"

"The same day?" I asked raising my eyebrows

"Yes that's a huge coincidence" she said giggling

I look at her for a few seconds and went back to reading:

 _"I am awake. For the first time in a long time, I feel completely and undeniably wide awake. I welcome the day. Because I know I will see her again."_

Elena's pov

As I listen to Stefan's words I feel confused , I mean , how is it possible that we thought the same way , felt the same way even. I remember writing that my day would be different because I would see him again , and here I am, listening to the same thoughts coming from Stefan's mind...

The next morning I decided to write in my journal:

 _"Dear diary,_

 _As Damon was sleeping to the lakehouse, Stefan and I spent the entire night lying on his bed, reading his diary, he would ask questions and I would answer them, we finished the 2009 one. It just felt so good, drinking coffee, eating human food that we don't even need, talking with a friend , everything felt so..familiar. It kinda reminded me of the night Damon bit Vicki when I invited Stefan in and we talked all night long..He was a stranger back then and yet it felt like I had been waiting for him my whole life. So many things have changed since then... I'm a vampire, I learnt to know Damon and I love him , I really do. But being with Stefan just feels great, experiencing our best moments again through his diary just reminded me how much it was a symbiotic relationship...I hope Damon and I will be able to be this close one day...I've got to check on Stefan now."_

I was looking for Stefan when I heard some music playing on the living room , I immediatly recognize Bon Jovi's "You give love a bad name" Stefan has always been a fan of Bon Jovi , he and Lexi went to their concert in Chicago... He listens Bon Jovi's songs every time he really misses her.

I joined him as he was drinking a glass of bourbon

"Bonnie and Caroline are coming in an hour"

"Great you told them about me?" he asked

"Yeah they are worried about you , Caroline couldn't stop talking" I said laughing

"That's her all over" he said halfsmiling

I could see he was really missing Lexi right now...

"Dance with me" I said as I took him by the hand

"No no no no, I 'm amnesiac but I still remember that I hate to dance but nice try!" he said trying to get away

"You're gonna do it anyway , for me , come on Stefan it's not a waltz, I'm asking you to dance to rock music all you've got to do is shake your head , give me your hands and enjoy yourself" I said in a cheery tone. He's smiling now! I succeeded.

"I'll get you back" he said with a playful smile that made me feel at ease

Now we're in the middle of the living room dancing and singing like there's no tomorrow and right now I just feel so glad to be alive, It's like I'm a normal teenage girl enjoying listened to every kind of music from pop to rock to country and now we're dancing to Michael Jackson's "The way you make me feel" and he's spinning me around again and again and I'm lauging uncontrollably and then he bent me down looking me into the eyes , he was looking at me with this familiar look and for a minute It felt as if he was about to...

Caroline's pov

Bonnie and I were about to enter the house when we heard some music , It's quite unusual. We decided not to knock and entered the house. Stefan and Elena were right in front of us it looks like they were dancing since she's in his arms and they look at each other in such an odd way , like they were embarassed or something. I'll talk to Elena about it later. When they notice our presence Elena comes to greet us just like Stefan. God, Stefan, poor Stefan I've been so worried about him.

"Are you okay Stef?" I asked him as I pulled him into a tight hug

"I'm fine Care don't worry " he said laughing

Then I hit his chest

"What was this about?" he asked in a playful tone

"This is for you not calling me to tell me you were alright you idiot!" I said frowning

"Sorry but everything's fine , Elena took care of me" he said looking towards his ex girlfriend.

Something is not right , Stefan is a great guy and he can be really understanding but there's no way that he's not bothered by Elena and Damon being a thing... Unless she hid it from him.

We spent the entire afternoon talking about our plan to get the cure , we explained everything to Stefan so he could understand what we were looking for. And before Bonnie and I left I took Elena with me on the porch so we could talk.

"Have you told him?" I said in an accusing tone

"Told him what?" said Elena pretending she didn't understand

"About your relationship with Damon" I said throwing my arms in the air

"You should tell him he deserves to know" said Bonnie

"I will, okay.. but right now he doesn't hate me and we're fine , I got him back, I need some time to think about how I'm gonna tell him about Damon"she said running her hands in her hair nervously.

"Don't mess with him again please Elena"I said in a soft voice before I pulled her into a hug and got into the car with Bonnie.

I hope nobody will get hurt...

Elena's pov

 _"Dear diary,_

 _Today was a great day, Stefan and I enjoyed ourselves, we sang, we danced and it felt amazing._

 _But then .. something strange happened between us..He gave me **the** look , the one he used to give me when he was about to kiss me..Was he about to kiss me? If Bonnie and Caroline wouldn't have interrupted us what would have happenned? After that, I was feeling really shy and uncomfortable around him. I feel like a terrible person.. he still doesn't know about Damon and I._

 _Diary... would I be an horrible person If I told you that ... I wanted him to kiss me?_

 _What have I done .. I thought I had everything under control.. Who was I fooling?"_


	4. Chapter 4

Stefan's pov

 _"Dear Diary,_

 _Elena Gilbert must be the most wonderful girl I've ever met . She's so sweet , warm and caring . She has the most beautiful smile I've ever seen in my entire vampire life...Four days ago, I was about to kiss her before Caroline and Bonnie interrupted us , since then all I can think about is kissing those pink lips , whenever we're talking , reading my journals or even walking down the streets all can think about is how much she's turning me on . But I should be careful .. we broke up there must have been a good reason. I shouldn't let myself care too much..."_

As i closed my diary , Elena knocked at my door

"Come in" I said as she opened the door and entered the room .

I looked at her, she was lovely in her white sundress , she walked towards me and opened her mouth hesitantly: "Look..There's this party tonight, and I had a date but he..cancelled .So ..I was wondering if..you would like to come with me?"

"It'd be a pleasure Miss Gilbert" I said with a smile

"The pleasure's all mine " she said with a smile but I saw something turn off in her eyes.

"Something that I said?" I asked worried.

She gave me a little smile before answering: "No, It's just that you told me the exact same thing the first time I invited you to dance."

And for a small amount of time, we stared at each other and there's this intensity in her eyes that just makes me melt inside.

"Anyway I'm crashing at Caroline's to get ready so .. pick me up around 8?" She said as her lips curled into a tiny smile .

"Yeah sure !" I answered

Elena's pov

I took my car and drove to Caroline's house

"Elena you made it!" She said before pulling me into a hug

"Yeah I wanted some girl advices to get ready" I answered laughing

Bonnie smiled at me and took my hand leading me to Caroline's room.

"This is the dress I'm wearing tonight" said Caroline while showing me a beautiful amethyst satin dress which showcased her long legs and porcelain skin.

"It's wonderful ! Tyler will totally be drooling " I said smirking

Her smile disappeared suddenly

"He won't be able to come .. you know because of Klaus" she said looking at her feet.

I really am an idiot ..

"I'm sorry Care.." I said with a sad smile

She regained her usual cheerfulness and smiled widely :

"Bonnie found a wonderful dress as well"

Bonnie smiled shyly and showed me her dress for the party , a red velvet sleeveless dress , simple and elegant , this dress was literally made for Bonnie.

"Jeremy would have lost his mind seeing you in this dress, it's a shame he can't come" I said with a little smile and she thanked me.

"Let's talk seriously show us your dress!" said Caroline clapping

I opened my bag and showed her the side cut ruby red dress that I chose for tonight

"Oh my god Elena! You will be the hottest girl at this party " she said with excitement in her eyes

"Damon won't be able to restrain himself" said Bonnie with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Actually.. he's not coming he has to help Jeremy" I said while folding my dress

"Then it will be a girls night out!" Said Caroline squealing and clapping

"Well actually…"

They looked at me with a clueless expression on their faces.

I looked at the wall to avoid their look : "I'm going with Stefan"

"Excuse me!?" Said Caroline as her blue eyes widened

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Asked Bonnie with worry in her voice

"There's nothing to worry about , everything is purely platonic between Stefan and I" I said rolling my eyes

"If you say so.."said Caroline seemingly not convinced

I was about to reassure them again when my phone rang

"Hello" I said picking up

"Hey Elena"

"Damon how are you ?How Jeremy is doing?" I asked a little worried about my brother

"Let's just say he's not that useless" he said and I could almost see him smirking

"Take care of him okay?" I said in a soft voice

"Don't worry about that! Oh and I'm sorry that I couldn't make it for tonight"

"It's okay, Caroline and Bonnie will keep me company " I said deciding mentioning Stefan would bring useless tension between us

"Have fun , Love you "

"Me too" I said before I hung up

"Did you just lied to him about going to the party with Stefan?" Said Caroline frowning

"I did not ! I just don't see the use in telling him I'm going at a party with my ex boyfriend. Damon can be quite insecure . And going with Stefan doesn't mean anything okay? We are friends." I said in a rush

"If you hid it from Damon then maybe just maybe it means more than you can admit" said Bonnie with a serious look

Taken aback by their accusations I rolled my eyes and simply suggested them to start getting ready .

We put on our dresses and Caroline did my make up she applied some grey eyeshadow and put some lipgloss on my lips and I asked her to put a little bit of blush on my cheeks . I was pretty satisfied with the result and started to curl my hair and put them on my right shoulder .

"So what do you think" I asked while posing

"You look gorgeous" said Caroline with a wide smile

"Yeah you look beautiful really" said Bonnie halfsmiling

"Thank you both of you look gorgeous as well " I said smiling back

The doorbell rang and I went to open the door

Stefan was standing in front of me , my heart skipped a beat when his

leaf green eyes found mine.

I wanted to speak but I felt like the air was sucked away from my lungs

"You look stunning Elena " he said while his eyes were wandering up and down my body making me wanna blush.

Stefan's pov

She truly looked amazing the dress hugged her body in all the right places her thin pink lips were covered with a little bit of lip gloss and her chestnut hair were curled which made her look like Katherine.

However her smile couldn't be mistaken with Katherine's.

Elena's smile was like sunshine , warm and bright , honest.

Her endless brown eyes were staring at his and he just couldn't think straight anymore.

"Thank you Salvatore. You're not too bad yourself " she finally answered "Come in , I need to get my things before we leave" she added taking my hand into hers .  
"You always look hot in a tux it's unfair!" Said Caroline before planting a kiss on my cheek

"And you always look wonderful in a dress Care" I said giggling

"I'm ready to go " said Elena when she got back from Caroline's room with her purse .

The ball took place in the community park , when we arrived music was already playing, they were serving champagne and appetizers.

"We're gonna have so much fun" squealed Caroline

It's incredible how Caroline is a bundle of positive energy, it's almost contagious.

I looked at Elena and she was smiling widely her big brown eyes were glimmering and my heart skipped a beat again , I really like her , I know It's ridiculous but It's like my soul remembers her while my brain doesn't.

"You're staring again " she said with a light chuckle

"No no no ! Correction, I'm gazing again."

"And why are you gazing at me ?" she said with a seductive smile

"The view is breathtaking" i whispered in her ear and I think I felt her shivering.

"You know how to talk to a woman " she said blushing

And I think I saw Caroline rolling her eyes in annoyance , I wonder why

"Am I making you blush?" I said laughing

"No absolutely not !" She answered hitting my chest playfully

"If you say so" I said chuckling

"Instead of talking nonsense , dance with me!" She said taking me by the arm

At first we were dancing with some distance between us to Marron 5's "Misery" we were laughing and singing out loud we danced during an hour to pop music when a slower music started to play

"May I?" I asked her while reaching out for her hand

"Of course" she said while putting her hand into mine

Elena's pov

Our fingers intertwined and his free hand found my hip sending shivers down my body .

 ** _'Something always brings me back to you, It never takes too long..'_**

His touch seems so familiar yet foreign at the same time , It's almost like entering an unknown house and knowing that you're home

 _ **'No matter what I say or do ,**_

 _ **I'll still feel you here til the moment I'm gone'**_

I'm looking at his face , observing every detail , from his sandy hair, to his chiseled nose and finally to his heart-shaped mouth . His voice brings me back to reality

"Who's staring now?" he said jokingly

I'm taken aback by the sight of his leaf green eyes , I feel like I'm hypnotized by those emerald marbles. The only thing I can manage to do is smile .

 _ **'Set me free, Leave me be ,**_

 _ **I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity'**_

It seems like this song has been written for us . I feel something pushing me towards him, but I don't want to feel it , I shouldn't feel it . This gravity pulling me to Stefan. I feel like I'm emotionally cheating on Damon and the worst part of it all is that whatever is going on between Stefan and I , I can't stop it and honestly .. I don't even want to .

 _ **'Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me'**_

I can feel him pulling me closer to him , we're chest to chest and he whispers something in my ear

"You're quite cute when you're blushing"

And here I am , giggling like a 13 years old girl.

"Stop laughing at me " I said while staring deep into his eyes

I felt like I was about to blush again so I buried my face in his neck while we continued our dance .

 _ **'Oh, you loved me 'cause I'm fragile  
When I thought that I was strong.  
But you touch me for a little while  
And all my fragile strength is gone.**_'

He smells like cinnamon and soap.

He smells like Stefan , no one else smell like him .

The mere scent of his skin sucks the strength out of me , I feel weak and vulnerable and it feels so good and so wrong at the same time .

My free hand is now playing with the hair on his nape . And his hand is travelling up and down my spine making me quiver .

And I'm getting lost in his arms and soon nobody else is around , we're alone in our own world.

He bent me down , his gorgeous eyes locked into mines and when he lifts me up our mouths are only a few inches apart . And I'm staring at his perfectly shaped lips , I'm hungry for his kiss , I want to get lost in the taste of his lips .

But instead of that we pulled away and he went to get us some drinks.

I see Caroline and Bonnie coming my way and I know I'm in trouble .

"What the fuck did just happened Elena?" Said Caroline angrily

"You were all over him !" said a frowning Bonnie

"Purely platonic huh? Yeah like that was going to happen!" said Caroline sarcastically

"I got lost in the moment okay! I know I acted weird and.."

"And extremely flirty" said Caroline

interrupting me

"Yeah I know I've made a mistake but this situation is not easy to handle, we broke up not too long ago and.."

"And your hormones are still reacting to him" said Caroline like it was the most common thing in the world

"Care! " said Bonnie shocked

"What? I'm just saying"

"I'm gonna be more careful Care , everything is gonna be alright" I said wanting to sound confident but miserably failing.

"I hope so" she said with a concerned expression on her face.

Stefan's pov

Damn how I wanted to kiss her, I still don't know why or how I didn't.

It's like my head keeps getting in the way I can hear my brain telling me

"Stay away from her , she broke your heart so much that you preferred to erase her from me "

And my heart is saying

"You like her , so go for it"

My heart doesn't care about the damages, should I?

I'm coming back to her with a glass of champagne

"Thank you " she said quietly

I think the intensity of our dance made her a little bit shy

Elena's pov

I drank my glass of champagne in one gulp

"Wow are you okay?" he asked jokingly

"I was very thirsty I guess" I lied

"You're a vampire Lena. Seriously what's wrong?"

Lena , I loved when he called me like that , he was the only one to do it since my dad died. He knows I'm lying "great" I thought to myself

"Oh I just needed to calm my nerves" I said looking away from him and his sweet smile that gave me goosebumps.

"Take my hand" he said not really asking for my permission.

I turned to face him as my eyes widened

"Why?" I asked chuckling

"Because we're going to dance until your pretty little mind is free from your worries so I can see this beautiful smile of yours again " he said taking my hand and leading me to the dance floor .

I found myself smiling when we danced to some pop song I didn't even recognized. If only he knew that he was the only thing bothering me right now. Well, not exactly what was really bothering me is the way I smile whenever he's by my side and how my body and my heart reacts to his touch and how I can't think properly when his beautiful eyes are on mine .

Stop thinking Elena, you're thinking nonsense . You two have been in love with each other and spending time with him reminds you of how it used to be but it's in the past and you know it . You love Damon , Stefan belongs to the past.

"Why are Bonnie and Care staring at us?" he whispered to me even though he knew Caroline could still hear us if she wanted to

"Stefan Salvatore in a suit is quite a sight to see " I said smirking

Did I just flirt with him?

"Well thank you Miss Gilbert glad to know you like what's in front of you" he said while his green eyes were staring intensely into mine.

Focus Elena, focus.

We kept dancing and teasing each other for another twenty minutes when stepped closer to me , his lips were getting closer to my ear and I could know feel his hot breath on my skin .

"Can we go somewhere quieter so we can talk?"he whispered in a raspy voice

I felt like the had been sucked from my lungs for thé hundredth time tonight. Think Elena,think.

I looked around to see if Caroline and Bonnie were still watching us but luckily they weren't paying attention to us anymore.

"Yeah of course " I said in one breath

He took my hand and we quit the park .

We were now walking on a sidewalk in the empty streets of Mystic Falls. Oh my…is this for real? Am I really walking underneath the moonlight with my ex boyfriend who happens to be my current boyfriend's brother?

Suddenly I felt guilty , I felt like I was emotionally cheating on Damon for the second time tonight.

"A penny for you thoughts" he said jokingly.

I chuckled lightly : "I wanted to thank you for coming with me even though you hate parties" It wasn't completely a lie .

"Anything for you" he said winking at me.

I smiled , what else could I do anyway?

"You know Elena" he said as he stopped walking "I like being with you a lot. It's so good to know that someone cares a little about me" he said with a shy smile

"I care a hell lot about you" I said truthfully as my hand reached instinctively for his shoulder.

"I know Lena " he said as his fingers intertwined with mines, it's crazy how our hands fit so well together as if our fingers were meant to be intertwined.

"You're such a great girl I hope you know that" Stefan said as he looked into my eyes

I didn't knew how to talk anymore so I left his question unanswered.

"You're so smart and funny and you're not afraid of anything" he continued as I felt my cheeks turning red.

"And you're kind , patient , caring. And you believe in me"

His free hand was now on my cheek , his thumb rubbing it gently, he used to do it all the time when we were together , most of the time to soothe me.

"Nobody ever believed in me before , well , except from Lexi and Care but it's different."

"I will always believe in you" Really? That's the only thing you can manage to say in this already ambiguous situation? It should feel awkward or at least uncomfortable but it feel right, familiar and exciting.

"Everything feels good when I'm around you and I'm tired of pretending that I don't feel anything for you when I'm obviously failing anyway"

Oh my god , he shouldn't say those kind of things. Elena you have to stop him , why don't you move? I wish I could find the strength to pull away but I'm paralyzed by those burning emerald eyes of his.

And suddenly he's giving me the _"I'm about to kiss you right now"_ look and I want this. I want his lips on mine so badly. This is so wrong. I should run away but I just can't . He's leaning towards me , his perfectly shaped lips are only inches away from mines. I can't think properly anymore. I close my eyes and finally his lips find mines and before I know it I'm kissing him back . His lips are soft and he tastes like happiness , everything feels so familiar and incredible. His hands are on my waist and mines are wrapped around his neck and I'm melting into his arms. I wish this moment could last forever. Unfortunately , reality came rushing back to me. I'm with Damon . Stefan is betraying his brother without even knowing it. This is so wrong.

"Stefan we can't " I said pulling away from him my lips still burning from his kisses . He was now looking at me with those lost puppy eyes .

"Stefan.. you wanted to know why we broke up?" I said quietly knowing everything would change once he'll know.

"Yeah but I thought you didn't wanted to.."he said before I interrupted him

"You have to know. You deserve to know. I should have told you about it right from the start "

We stared at each other for a few seconds before I said the words that would change everything between us .

"I fell in love with your brother. I'm kind of.. dating him right now " I said looking away from him so I wouldn't see his reaction.

"You what?" He said his eyes full of anger "And you let me kiss you? And none of you thought I should know about it?" he was screaming now

"Stefan listen , I.." I tried to speak but he wouldn't let me

"No Elena, don't even bother .. You know what? I can see now why I wanted to forget you " he said , his voice filled with hurt. He walked away from me and I was too damaged by his words to try to follow him. Instead , I sat on the sidewalk and cried . Why did I always end up by hurting him?

I can't really remember the rest of the night , all I know is that It was full of salty tears and loud sobs.

 **A/N: Leave me some reviews to tell me what you thought about it it makes me really happy and it gives me strenght to continue when I don't have any inspiration.**


End file.
